Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an air filter having two or more V-banks.
Description of the Related Art
V-bank filters are commonly used in air filtration applications where large amounts of filtration media is desirable, typically to provide improved pressure drop over deep pleat filters at high air flow rates. A V-bank filter typically includes two or more pairs of filter banks arranged in a V-configuration. Each bank is comprised of a pleated particulate or gas filter element. Each filter element typically comprises a gas phase or pleated particulate element. Examples of V-bank filters include F2000, Durafil and Riga-RP filters available from Camfil Farr, Inc., among others.
The operational costs associated with filtering air is typically related to the pressure drop across the filter. For example, the easier air can pass through the filter, the less energy is required to drive the air through the filter. The pressure drop is related to the area of media utilized in the filter and the filter's corresponding efficiency. Since selection of the area and type of media is limited, reduction in the resistance of an air filter appears to be limited as well. However, with the ever-increasing cost of energy, it is highly desirable to further reduce the pressure drop across the filter.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved V-bank filter.